mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Флаттершай выбирает свой путь
Русская стенограмма = :музыка :Флаттершай: О-о! Осторожно! :музыка продолжается :Флаттершай: А-ах! О-о! :мо! :бам! :Флаттершай: Ах-ах! Ты в порядке, Ангел?! :Эйнджел: рыдает :Флаттершай: Я же говорила, что участие в конкурсе паркура Понивилля - опасная затея. Отдохни здесь, а я тебя сейчас подлечу. Ой! У меня закончились повязки для кроличьих лапок. Нам надо обязательно посетить доктора Фауну. :Эйнджел: хныкает :Флаттершай: стонет Я была уверена, что она будет сегодня. :Эйнджел: хныкает :Флаттершай: Здравствуйте! в дверь Есть там кто? :Доктор Фауна: приглушённо А! Флаттершай! Как я рада тебя видеть! :Флаттершай: стонет Я бы хотела сказать то же, но дверь заела и... я не могу вас видеть. А! :общаются :Доктор Фауна: О-о! Кролик повредил лапку! Перебинтуем еë, и ты вернëшься домой. Я бы оставила его на ночь, но, как видишь, у меня полный дом зверей! А-ах! Ах! Я не могу сейчас взять ни одного животного! :чихает :Флаттершай и Доктор Фауна: Кошмар. :песня :общаются :Флаттершай: Ах! У вас тут невероятно много забот! :Доктор Фауна: Ах! Да тут целый зоопарк! Ах! Вообще-то, это нормально. Но я всë равно... Ах! Я не справляюсь! :чирикают :Доктор Фауна: О-о! Мой любимый кроличек хочет морковочку на палочке, да? :Эйнджел: язык :Доктор Фауна: Ах! Всë хорошо. Кажется, козы их все съели. :рыгает :Флаттершай: Не могу поверить! Сколько бедных зверей больны! А что же случилось? :Доктор Фауна: Я измучена. Каждый день ко мне приходит всë больше зверей. У большинства ничего серьëзного - повреждëнные крылья и забитые носы. Но проблема в том, что даже после выздоровления... Я не могу убедить этих зверей уйти! :Флаттершай: У-ужас!... :стрижёт ногти :Флаттершай: Похоже, что они здесь чувствуют себя как дома. :Доктор Фауна: Я не понимаю, почему они выбрали мой кабинет. Я просто не понимаю! :Флаттершай: Не говорите глупостей, доктор Фауна! Вы лучший ветеринар в Эквестрии. Я всегда так всем и говорю. :Доктор Фауна: Э... Что ты делаешь? :Флаттершай: О нет! Нет! Думаете, это из-за меня? Мне очень жаль! Я этого не хотела! Просто в ваших копытах звери здоровы и счастливы. :щебечут :Доктор Фауна: Ах. Обычно я не против, когда заползает змея или енот хочет отдохнуть. Но сейчас тут столько животных, что мне негде лечить других больных! :Флаттершай: Это серьëзная проблема... которую я могу для вас решить! У меня есть идея, как уютно устроить животных и освободить вам место. Тогда у вас всë будет в порядке! :Доктор Фауна: Чем быстрее ты всë исправишь, тем лучше! :Флаттершай: Договорились! :Доктор Фауна: Ох!... :Флаттершай: Хочу поблагодарить всех за то, что вы пришли на мой зов. :болтают :Эйнджел: разговаривает :Флаттершай: Доктору Фауне нужна моя помощь в связи с серьëзной проблемой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Проблема с дружбой? :Флаттершай: Нет. Еë клиника немного... перегружена милейшими существами, которым нужен безопасный дом, где можно преклонить голову. А им некуда пойти! :Рарити: О! Это просто ужасно! :Флаттершай: Я знаю. :Эпплджек: Да. Доктор Фауна всë время лечит Вайону, когда она хворает. Так что я всегда готова ей помочь! :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Да! :Сумеречная Искорка, Рарити, и Пинки Пай: соглашаются :Флаттершай: Замечательные новости! Значит, вы и мне кое с чем поможете. Понимаете, я мечтала об этом очень давно. :Пинки Пай: Отлично! Ты мечтала сделать надувной батут в форме гигантского кекса? :Флаттершай: Э... Нет. Не совсем... :Пинки Пай: А! Значит, это только я. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, так что делать, Флаттершай? Говори! :Флаттершай: Моя мечта - построить настоящий приют для животных... :чирикает :Флаттершай: ...прекрасное место для любого животного - больного, испуганного или просто одинокого. Пернатое или мохнатое, в чешуе или слизи - каждому будут рады! Мой приют - единственное место Эквестрии, которое они назовут домом, пока не будут готовы вернуться в дикую природу. :визжат от радости :Harry: высмаркивается :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо же! Ты никогда не говорила с такой убеждëнностью! :Рарити: Ха. Это было изящно. :Радуга Дэш: Довольно круто! :Флаттершай: Ах! Спасибо вам, пони. За все эти годы вы научили меня быть увереннее. Благодаря вашей дружбе я могу воплотить проект своей мечты в реальность. Но я не смогу построить приют одна. Вы поможете мне? :Все, кроме Флаттершай: же соглашаются :Эпплджек: Я с радостью одолжу тебе свои копыта! Но, если подумать... я знаю пони, которая поможет больше меня! Она моя подруга с конкурса по выпасу овец - Рандлер! Она эксперт по отлову животных. :Флаттершай: Как чудесно! :Пинки Пай: О! Я тоже знаю одного пони! Хард Хэт - лучший строитель в Понивилле! Он может тебе построить всë-всë-всë, что захочешь! :Рарити: Когда вы говорили об этих экспертах, я тоже вспомнила, что знаю пони, который может помочь воплотить твою мечту, добавить ей немного стиля и шарма! :Флаттершай: Это ты, Рарити! :Рарити: Хе-хе-хе! Нет, нет! Я о ведущем дизайнере интерьеров для элиты Кантерлота - Дэнди Грандюре. Он помогал мне, когда я открывала бутик в Кантерлоте. Я знаю, он будет рад помочь тебе. :Флаттершай: Ух ты, девочки! Спасибо! Я хочу скорее встретиться с ними, услышать их идеи! Все вместе мы скоро построим лучший приют в Эквестрии! :Руперт: шипит :Флаттершай: Спасибо, Руперт! Кхе-кхем! Я очень рада, что вы смогли прийти, чтобы обсудить проект приюта для животных. Все мои друзья так восхищались вашими талантами. Это большой проект, и я рада, что со мной работают такие опытные пони. :Дэнди Грандюр: У Рарити непогрешимый вкус в моде и друзьях, так что я очень хочу работать с вами. :Флаттершай: О! Разумеется. :Рандлер: Ю-ху! Я очень-очень хочу тебе помочь. И животным тоже! :Флаттершай: Конечно. :Хард Хэт: Так, а... Пинки Пай сказала, что у тебя есть чертëж. :Флаттершай: О... не совсем. Это, скорее, доска с мечтами. :Хард Хэт: Это не похоже на больницу для животных. :Флаттершай: Это и не больница. Нет, это приют - безопасное, но не гнетущее место, уютное, но природное. Животные могут приходить и уходить, когда захотят. :пищат :Флаттершай: Ну, можете его построить? :Рандлер, Хард Хэт, и Дэнди Грандюр: смех :Флаттершай: Я хочу, чтобы у приюта была свободная планировка. Никаких стен. Скорее вольеры, сливающиеся с деревьями. А сзади будет калитка. Так животные смогут возвращаться в лес, когда будут готовы. :Пинки Пай: Хитро! Мне нравится. :Хард Хэт: Знаете, я строил больницу Понивилля. Я могу сделать здесь то же самое. У меня есть чертежи. Правда, ещë нужно время на вырубку деревьев. :Флаттершай: Но я не хочу рубить деревья. Я хочу их использовать. :Хард Хэт: Ты уверена? То, о чëм ты говоришь, не похоже на целостное строение. Или вообще на любое строение. :Флаттершай: Звери не живут так же, как пони. Я понимаю, что это необычно. Просто мы пытаемся сделать то, чего никогда раньше не делали. Я уверена, у нас получится. :чирикают :Хард Хэт: Хм! Ладно, посмотрим, что смогу. :Пинки Пай: Видишь, Флаттершай, всë, что захочешь! :Флаттершай: Хорошо. :Хард Хэт: Стим Роллер и Джек Хаммер Она думает, что знает, как лучше. Но когда она увидит, что можно построить по этим планам, она нас поблагодарит. :Стим Роллер и Джек Хаммер: соглашаются :Дэнди Грандюр: Какую вы выберете для занавесок? :Рарити: У-у! Мне нравится вот этот принт! :Флаттершай: Э... я не хочу показаться грубой, но это какая-то ошибка. Нам в приюте не нужны занавески. :Дэнди Грандюр: И почему же нет? :Флаттершай: Всë будет выглядеть естественно в жилищах животных, не так, как выглядят дома пони. :Дэнди Грандюр: Там только оттенки коричневого и зелëного. Но они такие... тусклые, понимаешь? Хо-хо-хо! :Флаттершай: Тусклые? Вы называете прекрасные цвета природы тусклыми? :Дэнди Грандюр: Именно! Естественность сейчас не в моде! Это лучше, поверь мне! :Флаттершай: Я ценю ваш вклад, но я знаю, что звери будут счастливы с подушками цвета земли и зелëным орнаментом. :Дэнди Грандюр: Я... изучу вопрос. :Флаттершай: Спасибо. :Рарити: Когда у клиента есть образ... Хи-хи-хи! :Дэнди Грандюр: ...иногда им нужен я, чтобы отговорить их от него. Особенно, если это цвет земли. :Рандлер: А вот это - традиционные клетки для перевозки овец. В одну могут влезть две штуки. :Флаттершай: Ммм... :Эпплджек: А, что такое, сахарок? :Флаттершай: Мне надо что-то, не похожее на клетку, скорее, на нежные объятия. Может, убрать эту часть? :Рандлер: Ну, тогда это не будет клеткой. :Флаттершай: Именно! У! Это идеальная основа для гнëздышка! Я возьму несколько штук и всë остальное, куда можно укрыться. :Рандлер: Ты точно не хочешь что-то безопасное для зверей? :Эпплджек: Она тут права. Не хочется, чтобы кролик зашëл не в ту клетку. :Флаттершай: Нет! Никаких клеток! Животные свободны, могут приходить и уходить. Только так им будет комфортно! :Эпплджек: Что ж, она босс! :стройки :Флаттершай: Ах! :Хард Хэт: Привет! Как тебе, Флаттершай? Я же сказал, что мы быстрые! Мы почти закончили строить дом. :Дэнди Грандюр: Цвет просто бросается в глаза! :Рандлер: Внутри довольно просторно и очень безопасно! :Дэнди Грандюр: Не заставляй нас ждать, Флаттершай. Тебе нравится, или ты в восторге? :Флаттершай: Мне... мне... ярости Мне не нравится! Это точно не сработает! Жираф не пройдëт в эту дверь! Занавески закрывают свет! Как же птицы будут петь на солнце?! А это - противоположность нежного объятия! Я знаю, вы все трудились, но никто из вас не сделал то, о чëм я'' вас просила! :'Хард Хэт': Пффф! Это неправда! Мы использовали деревья, как ты просила. :'Дэнди Грандюр': А ткань для занавесок - органическая, с натуральными волокнами. :'Рандлер': А я положила подушки в мои клетки. По-моему, это похоже на объятия. :'Флаттершай': Возможно, я мало что знаю о строительстве или дизайне интерьеров, или выпасе овец, но я эксперт в одной сфере - в заботе о животных! А животным нужен приют, а не это!!! :'Дэнди Грандюр': Может быть, твоя идея не такая уж и хорошая, понимаешь? :'Флаттершай': Тут проблема не в моей идее. Я всем вам сказала чëтко, что я хочу. И никто из вас меня не послушал! И хотя я благодарна за старания, я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах! :'Доктор Фауна': Привет! Животные так рады, что у них будет свой приют! Они уже ждут не дождутся! Ха-ха! Можно зайти внутрь? :'Флаттершай': Оу! О! Вообще-то, он... не совсем готов... О-о! :бам :енотоов визжат :рвание :стучит :рыгает :закрывается :стонет :'Флаттершай''' и Доктор Фауна: Ах! О нет! :бам! :рушится :Доктор Фауна: Ааа! Мне очень жаль, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Нет, это я виновата. Всë пошло не так, как я представляла себе. :Флаттершай: Сладких снов, малыш! Всë будет хорошо, я обещаю! :пищат :Флаттершай: Не спешите, очередь дойдëт до каждой мышки! :пищат :Флаттершай: Ай! Простите меня! Я думала, у меня уже будет чудесный приют для вас. Но я доверилась не тем пони. :Доктор Фауна: Всë хорошо, Флаттершай. Я знаю, ты старалась, но мы можем устроиться здесь. Будет слегка темновато... но с твоей помощью мы быстро всех пациентов поставим на лапы! Даже без всякого приюта, милая. :Флаттершай: Нет! :ноет :Флаттершай: Я уже не сдамся! Животные нуждаются во мне! Я решу проблему раз и навсегда! Если эта дама смогла приползти сюда из Западной Эквестрии, я смогу построить пристанище, где она сможет отдохнуть! :визжат от радости :Доктор Фауна: смех :Флаттершай: Ой! Хе-хе-хе! Э! А теперь ложитесь спать! :Флаттершай: Спасибо, что пришли, друзья. Как вы знаете, с приютом не всë пошло по плану. :Пинки Пай: Кто же знал, что Хард Хэт не может построить всë что угодно! :Рарити: Я бы не пригласила Дэнди, если бы знала, что он так себя поведëт. :Эпплджек: А вот Рэндлер подвела меня. Прости, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Всë нормально! Вы все хотели мне помочь. Но я знаю, что, отпустив экспертов, я поступила правильно. :Сумеречная Искорка: И что ты теперь будешь делать? :Флаттершай: Начну сначала. Я заново перестрою приют. На этот раз сделаю по-моему. :Пинки Пай: смех :Эпплджек: Покажи им, подруга! :Рарити: Верный настрой! :Радуга Дэш: А если сделать крутую трассу для полëтов птиц вот здесь? :Пинки Пай: И лоток с морковными пирогами! :Сумеречная Искорка: У, и пещеру-библиотеку! :Флаттершай: Прошу вас! Хватит! Спасибо, что поделились своими мыслями, но прошу всех уважать мои идеи. Другие пони - эксперты в своей сфере, зато я - спец. по животным! И, если я говорю, что хочу вот это, это и должно получиться! Ах, ради животных, конечно. :Пинки Пай: Ого! Надо звать тебя "Флаттер Решительная". :Шестёрка: смех :Флаттершай: Чтобы вернуть всë на свои места, я попросила помощи у старого друга. Он скоро здесь будет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты же вроде сказала "никаких экспертов". :Флаттершай: Этот эксперт точно поставит интересы зверей во главу угла, к тому же этот пони - лучший строитель. :в дверь :открывается :Большой Папа МакКольт: Хе-хе-хей! Слышал, что кому-то нужно построить приют для зверей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Большой Папа МакКолт! другим Мы познакомились, когда карта отправила нас с Флаттершай в Дымные горы. :Флаттершай: Он прекрасный специалист по строительству и уходу за животными. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Да ладно! Не будем стоять тут и зря болтать. Давайте построим приют! :стройки из серии "Хуффилды и Макколты" :Флаттершай: Вы готовы? :Доктор Фауна: О! Я трепещу сильнее бобра у поленницы! :Флаттершай: Хорошо. Можете открыть глаза! Добро пожаловать в приют "Любимое пëрышко"! Это безопасное и уютное место для любого животного! :Доктор Фауна: Ах! О! Флаттершай! Это просто чудо! :Флаттершай: Теперь у вас будет много места в клинике. После приëма у вас они придут сюда. Я им помогу, конечно. ленивцу Ах! Всë хорошо, Лола! У каждого свой ритм жизни! Иногда надо просто поверить в свою заветную мечту. А когда мы достигнем цели, то поймëм, что она стоила всех испытаний! Ведь результат будет прекраснее, чем все мы ожидали! :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :static :music :Fluttershy: Oh! Be careful! :music continues :Fluttershy: whimpers :motion clicking :scratch :thud :Fluttershy: gasps Are you okay, Angel? :Angel: whimper, crying :Fluttershy: I told you that entering the Ponyville Parkour Contest was a dangerous idea. You just rest here, and I'll have you all fixed up in no time. Oh, dear. I'm all out of bunny foot braces. I think we need to pay a visit to Dr. Fauna. :Angel: whimpering :Fluttershy: straining Oh, I was sure she would be here today. :Angel: whimpering :Fluttershy: Hello? on door Is anypony there? :Dr. Fauna: muffled Fluttershy? Oh, am I glad to see you! :Fluttershy: straining I wish I could say the same, but the door's stuck, so I, um... can't see you. :chattering :Dr. Fauna: Ohhhh. Somebunny hurt his foot. Let's bandage that up so he can get back home. I'd like to keep him overnight, but as you can see, my place is just bursting with animals! exhale I don't think I can take in even one more critter right now! :sneezes :Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna: Oh, dear. :song :chattering :Fluttershy: gasps You really have your hooves full here. :Dr. Fauna: sighs This place is like a zoo! Then again, it's normally like that, but still... I can't keep up! :chirping :Dr. Fauna: Oh. Now, does my favowite wittle bunny want a carrot pop? :Angel: raspberry :Dr. Fauna: sighs That's okay. I think the goats ate all of them anyway. :belches :Fluttershy: I just can't believe all these poor little animals are hurt. What happened? :Dr. Fauna: I'm flummoxed! Every day, there's more and more animals on my doorstep. Most of them just have minor ailments – hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such. But the trouble is even after they're all healed up, I can't seem to get these comfy critters to leave! :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. :clippers clipping :Fluttershy: They do seem to have made themselves right at home here. :Dr. Fauna: I wonder why they chose to flock to my office. It just doesn't make sense. :Fluttershy: Don't be silly, Dr. Fauna. You're the best vet pony in Equestria. At least that's what I've been telling everypony. :Dr. Fauna: Uh... you did what? :Fluttershy: Oh, no. Do you suppose it's my fault? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just know animals feel safe and happy under your care. :chirping :Dr. Fauna: Normally, I don't mind if a snake wants to slither in or a raccoon needs a rest, but now this place is so full, I have no space to treat any injured animals. :Fluttershy: That is a big problem... that I'm going to fix for you! I already have the perfect solution that'll make the critters happy and give you more space. Then you'll have all your ducks in a row! :Dr. Fauna: The sooner you fix it, the better! :Fluttershy: I'm on it! :Dr. Fauna: sighs :Fluttershy: I want to thank you all for rushing right over when I called. :chittering :Angel: chittering :Fluttershy: Dr. Fauna needs my help with a serious problem. :Twilight Sparkle: A friendship problem? :Fluttershy: No. Her vet clinic is a bit... maybe, um... overrun with adorable critters in dire need of a safe place to lay their heads, and... they don't have anywhere to go! :Rarity: Oh, that's just awful. :Fluttershy: I know! :Applejack: Yeah. Dr. Fauna's always fixin' Winona up when she ain't feelin' too fine, so helpin' her out is A-okay by me. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: agreement :Fluttershy: Oh, that's great news! Because it means you'll all be helping me with something special, too. Something that's been a dream of mine for a long time. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, goody! Is your dream to make a bouncy castle shaped like a gigantic bundt cake? :Fluttershy: Um, no. Not exactly. :Pinkie Pie: Huh. Just me then. :Rainbow Dash: So? What is it, Fluttershy? Spill! :Fluttershy: My dream is to build a real animal sanctuary. :chirps :Fluttershy: A beautiful habitat where every animal – whether sick or scared or even just lonely, feathered or furry, scaly or slimy – every critter would be welcome. My sanctuary can be the one place in Equestria they call home 'til they feel ready to take on the world. :cheering :Harry: nose :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Fluttershy! I've never heard you speak with such conviction. :Rarity: Oh! That was exquisite! :Rainbow Dash: Pretty awesome. :Fluttershy: Oh, thank you, everypony. You all taught me so much about building my confidence over the years. It's because of your friendship that I finally feel able to make my dream project a reality. But I can't build the sanctuary alone. Will you join me? :All except Fluttershy: agreement :Applejack: I'm happy to offer my extra hooves to ya. Huh. But come to think of it, I actually know a filly who'd be more help than I would. She's a friend of mine from Winona's sheep-herdin' competitions – Wrangler! Heh. She's an expert in animal enclosures. :Fluttershy: How lovely! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh-ooh-ooh! I know somepony, too! Hard Hat is the best construction pony in Ponyville. He can build anything you could ever, ever, ever want! :Rarity: Hearing you all mention these experts, I am reminded that I too have the perfect pony to help capture the essence of your vision. To give it some style, some flair! chuckles :Fluttershy: Is it you, Rarity? :Rarity: chuckles No! No. Um, I was referring to the premiere interior designer of the Canterlot elite – Dandy Grandeur. He helped me when I was setting up my Canterlot boutique. I know that he'd be thrilled to work with you. :Fluttershy: Wow, everypony! Thank you! I can't wait to meet all of them and hear their ideas. We're right on track to building the most wonderful sanctuary in Equestria! :Rupert: hissing :Fluttershy: Thank you, Rupert. Ahem. It's wonderful that you all could join me to discuss the Ponyville sanctuary project. My friends have so many nice things to say about each of your talents. This is a big project, so I'm happy to have such experienced ponies working on it with me. :Dandy Grandeur: Rarity has impeccable taste in design and friends, so I can't wait to work with you, you know? :Fluttershy: I-I think so. :Wrangler: Yee-haw! I'm just lookin' forward to helpin' ya out, ma'am! And the animals. :Fluttershy: Of course. :Hard Hat: So, uh, Pinkie Pie said you drew up some blueprints? :Fluttershy: Um, not exactly. It's more of a dream board. :Hard Hat: Hmmm, that sure doesn't look like an animal hospital. :Fluttershy: Well, that's because it's not. It's a sanctuary. A place that is safe but not restrictive. Cozy but natural. A place where the animals can come and go as they please. :squeaking :Fluttershy: So, can you build it? :Wrangler, Hard Hat, and Dandy Grandeur: nervously Uhhh... :Fluttershy: I want the sanctuary to have an open floor plan. No walls. More like an enclosure that melts into the trees. With a gate in the back. That way, the animals can return to the forest right when they feel ready. :Pinkie Pie: Sneaky! I like it! :Hard Hat: You know, uh, I designed the Ponyville Hospital. I could do the exact same thing right here. I still have the blueprints. Though it'll take a while to clear all these trees. :Fluttershy: But I don't want to clear the trees. I want to use them. :Hard Hat: Are you sure? What you're talking about doesn't really seem like a cohesive structure. Or any structure I'm familiar with. :Fluttershy: Critters don't live the same way ponies do. I know this is unconventional, but that's because we're trying to do something that's never been done before. I really believe it'll work. :chirping :Hard Hat: Hmm. All right then. I'll see what I can do. :Pinkie Pie: See, Fluttershy? Whatever you want. :Fluttershy: Good. :Hard Hat: Steam Roller and Jack Hammer I know she thinks she knows what's best, but once she sees how much better it works with these plans, she'll thank us. :Steam Roller and Jack Hammer: Uh-huh, yup. :Dandy Grandeur: Which one do you like for the window treatments? :Rarity: Ooooh! Loving the print on those! :Fluttershy: Um, not to be rude, but there must be some mistake. We have no need for curtains at the sanctuary. :Dandy Grandeur: And whyever not? :Fluttershy: Everything is gonna look natural in the animal habitats, not like it was made for ponies. :Dandy Grandeur: All those shades of brown and green? But... they're so... drab, you know? chuckles :Fluttershy: Drab? You're calling the colors of beautiful trees drab? :Dandy Grandeur: Exactly! The natural look is not in right now. This is better. Trust me. :Fluttershy: I appreciate your input, but I just know the animals would be happiest with dirt brown pillows and leaf green accents. :Dandy Grandeur: I'll... look into it. :Fluttershy: Thank you. :Rarity: When a client has a vision... chuckles :Dandy Grandeur: ...Sometimes they need me to steer them away from it. Especially if it's dirt brown. :Wrangler: And right there, we got your standard sheep-travelin' cage. Fits two critters, dependin' on size. :Fluttershy: Hmm. :Applejack: Uh, what is it, sugarcube? :Fluttershy: I'm looking for something less like a cage and more like a nice hug. Maybe if we lose that part. :Wrangler: Uh... Well then, it wouldn't be a cage. :Fluttershy: Exactly! Ooh! This is the perfect base for a little nest. I'll take a bunch of these and anything else the animals can burrow into. :Wrangler: You sure you don't want somethin' more secure for the critters? :Applejack: She does have a point there. You wouldn't want a bunny wanderin' into the wrong cave, would ya? :Fluttershy: No! No cages. I want to give the animals the freedom to come and go. It's the only way they'll feel comfortable. :Applejack: Well, she's the boss. :noises :Fluttershy: gasps :Hard Hat: Hey, whaddya think, Fluttershy? I told ya we'd be fast. Almost finished with the building already. :Dandy Grandeur: The color just pops, you know? :Wrangler: Quite roomy inside, really. And very safe. :Dandy Grandeur: Don't keep us waiting, Fluttershy. Do you love it or do you love it? :Fluttershy: I... I... angry I don't love it! This is not going to work at all! A giraffe can't fit through this door! With these curtains blocking the light, how are the birds gonna sing in the sunshine? And this is the opposite of a nice hug! I know you all worked hard, but none of you did anything I asked for! :Hard Hat: That's not true. We used the trees just like you asked! :Dandy Grandeur: And that curtain fabric is organic! It's got natural fibers! :Wrangler: And I added pillows inside my cages. That should count as feelin' like a hug! :Fluttershy: I may not know much about construction, or interior design, or wrangling, but I am an expert at one thing: the care of animals! And what animals need is a sanctuary, not this! :Dandy Grandeur: Maybe your "vision" wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. You know? :Fluttershy: My vision isn't the problem here! I told you all exactly what I wanted, and none of you listened to me! So while I appreciate your efforts, I no longer acquire your services! :Dr. Fauna: Hello! Oh, the animals have been so excited for the sanctuary, they couldn't wait any longer! laughs Can we take a look inside? :Fluttershy: Oh, um, actually, it's, uh, not ready and... gasps :bonk :family chittering :rip :pecking :bleating :closes :growls :Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna: shriek :bump :collapses :Fluttershy: gasps :Dr. Fauna: Oh, I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: No. I'm the one who should be sorry. This didn't go at all like I had imagined. :music playing :Fluttershy: Sleep tight, little one. It's going to be okay. I promise. :squeaking :Fluttershy: Now, now, every mouse has gotta wait their turn. :squeaking :Fluttershy: sighs I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have a beautiful sanctuary for you all to stay in by now. But I put my trust in the wrong ponies. :Dr. Fauna: It's okay, Fluttershy. I know you did your best, but we can make this work here. It'll be a bit, uh... tight. But with your help, we'll have these patients back on their paws in no time, even without a sanctuary. :Fluttershy: No! :groans :Fluttershy: I won't give up! These animals need me! And I'm gonna solve this once and for all! If this little lady can crawl all the way here from Western Equestria, I'' can find a way to build her a safe place to rest! :cheering :'Dr. Fauna': laughing :'Fluttershy': in laughter Oops. Everyone back to sleep now. :'Fluttershy': Thanks for coming, everypony. As you know, building the sanctuary didn't go quite as planned. :'Pinkie Pie': I know, right? Who would've guessed that Hard Hat ''wouldn't build whatever you want! :Rarity: I never would've invited Dandy to help if I thought he'd act in such a manner. :Applejack: sighs And Wrangler sure made a fool outta me, too. I'm sorry, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: It's okay. You were all just trying to help. But I know that letting all the experts go was the right call. :Twilight Sparkle: So what are you gonna do now? :Fluttershy: Try again. I'm going to rebuild the sanctuary and do it my way this time! :Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy on :Rainbow Dash: How about putting an awesome flying course for the birds right there? :Pinkie Pie: And a carrot cake stand here? :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, a library cave? :Fluttershy: Everypony, stop! I appreciate you sharing your thoughts, but I need everypony to respect mine. Other ponies may be experts in their fields, but animals are my field of expertise. And if I say this is what I want, then this is what needs to happen! Oh, um, for the animals of course. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! We should call you "Flutter''bold''" now! :Rest of main cast: laughing :Fluttershy: To get things back on track, I called in a favor from an old friend. He'll be here any minute. :Twilight Sparkle: I thought you said no more experts. :Fluttershy: This is one expert I know I can trust to put the animals first. Plus there's nopony better at building. :on door :opens :Big Daddy McColt: laughs I heard somepony needs construction help fer them critters! :Twilight Sparkle: Big Daddy McColt! the others We met each other back when the map called me and Fluttershy to the Smokey Mountains! :Fluttershy: And he certainly knows his stuff when it comes to buildings and caring for animals. :Big Daddy McColt: Well, shucks. Let's not stand around talkin' about it. Let's build us a sanctuary! :cheers :montage music from "The Hooffields and McColts" playing :Fluttershy: Are you ready? :Dr. Fauna: Oh, I'm more excited than a beaver in a log pile! :Fluttershy: Okay, you can open your eyes! Welcome to Sweet Feather Sanctuary, a safe and cozy retreat for everycreature! :Dr. Fauna: gasps Oh, Fluttershy! This is amazing! :Fluttershy: Now you should have plenty of room at the clinic. Because once you've treated them, they can recover here! With my help, of course. It's okay, Lola. We all move at our own pace. Sometimes, all we need to do is believe in our dreams. And when we finally reach our goal, we'll know that it was worth what it took to get there, because the view will be even better than you imagined! :credits en:Transcripts/Fluttershy Leans In Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон